


Detective Ikki and the Case of the Missing Car

by notgeorgelucas



Series: Life on Air Temple Island [14]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Korrasami is Canon, Pemzin, Underage Driving, air temple island dragnet, kids don't airbend and drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgeorgelucas/pseuds/notgeorgelucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The car that Tarrlok gave Korra has gone missing, but Detective Ikki and and her partner Meelo are on the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detective Ikki and the Case of the Missing Car

_This story takes place between Seasons 1 and 2._

**Ladies and gentlemen, the story you are about to read is true. The names have NOT been changed to protect the innocent.**

_It was a brisk winter day on Air Temple Island, slight breeze from the northeast, hint of spring in the air. We were taking a break from afternoon airbender training when the call came in. My mom’s name is Pema, my partner is Meelo, my name’s Ikki. At 3:00 p.m. we were summoned to the south docks where Avatar Korra was yelling…_

“…I swear, it was right here—I didn’t even touch it! It was just sitting here, wrapped in a big ribbon and bow!” Korra raised her arms to the sky in frustration.

Asami smiled slightly and shook her head. “Well, this certainly solves the problem of what to do with it.”

“You don’t understand!” Korra cried. “It…it’s not like you can drive it around the island, you know? This was the only possible place I could keep it! It couldn’t just sprout legs or wings and leave under its own power! It has to be somewhere…”

Ikki hopped off her air bubble to stand by Bolin. “Hey, what’s going on? I could hear Korra from the house!”

“Well, apparently Tarrlok gave Korra this really nice car when he was trying to recruit her for that task force, and he wouldn’t take it back and she didn’t know what else to do with it so Asami offered to take it off her hands so we came down here and it’s gone.” Bolin took a deep breath. “And Korra’s not happy about it.”

“I thought you said she didn’t want it,” Ikki pointed out.

Mako nodded. “That doesn’t mean she’s okay with it being stolen, though.”

“The weed of crime bears bitter fruit,” Meelo snarled fiercely. “Someone doesn’t realize that crime does not pay…”

“Uhhh, pretty sure weeds aren’t fruit-bearing,” Bolin noted.

“What do I do?” Korra sighed heavily. “Call Beifong? She’ll laugh herself silly about this.”

“You don’t need to do that,” Ikki suddenly declared. “Meelo and I will find out where the car went, and who perpetrated this foul deed. We’re on the case!” She nodded to her brother and the two took off on air bubbles to parts unknown.

“’Foul deed’?” Asami echoed.

“Between you and me, I think Pema lets them listen to the radio way too much,” Korra said.

****

_3:45 p.m. We made a quick check with the acolytes to confirm that no boats had landed on the south dock in the last three days; they made a remark that a car had been blocking access, thus rendering it unusable. Meelo and I made note of the comment for further investigation later._

_4:00 p.m. We went to Asami’s room to interview her about the incident._

Ikki consulted her notebook carefully before looking up at Asami. “Can you account for your whereabouts about three nights ago?”

Asami frowned. “Why does that matter?”

“We’re asking the questions, ma’am. Can you tell us where you were?”

“Sure,” she shrugged. “We went over to the Palladium to dance. After that we stopped at Fireburger and came back here afterward. What’s that got to do with the car?”

“We’re just collecting information, ma’am.” Ikki scribbled the information on her notepad. “You said ‘we’. Does that include Mako, Bolin…and Korra?”

“Yes…”

“Do you like Korra?”

Asami blinked several times. “Excuse me?”

“It’s a simple question,” Ikki replied. “Do you like Korra?”

“Well, of course I do,” Asami replied. “She’s been a very good friend.”

“I see.” Ikki’s eyes narrowed. “So…do you _like-like_ Korra?”

“I’m not sure I know what that means,” Asami admitted after a moment.

“You know. LIKE-like. Like you’d like to maybe hug her and kiss her and all that?” Ikki’s eyes were gleaming wickedly. “Yes or no, ma’am. Do you like-like Korra?”

“Again,” Asami said with a rising tone of irritation in her voice, “what does that have to do with this car, Ikki?”

“We’re asking the questions, lady!” Meelo yelled.

****

_3:57 p.m. Asami Sato evicted us from her room without having answered the question. We decided to set that issue to one side for the moment and proceeded to Korra’s room for further questioning._

“WHAT????”

“It’s a simple question, Korra. Do you _like-like_ Asami?”

*****

_4:10 p.m. With the women blocking further questioning, we proceeded to the men’s dormitory and requested Mako and Bolin to come down. Mako was unavailable, but his brother agreed to be questioned._

“Huh. You know, that’s a very interesting question.” Bolin rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “I mean, obviously they’re good friends, but _like-like_ …I don’t know, I couldn’t say for sure one way or another…”

_An acolyte interrupted our questioning, informing Bolin that his brother wanted him to see him down at the south dock. After obtaining a promise to submit to further questioning, Meelo and I decided to question our next suspect._

_4:35 p.m. Master Tenzin agreed to meet with us at the meditation gazebo._

“So, what did you want to discuss?” Tenzin asked, smiling warmly at his children. “You said it was urgent, Ikki?”

“Yes, it is,” she nodded. “Meelo and I are investigating the disappearance of Korra’s car down on the south dock.”

“I see.” Tenzin stroked his beard thoughtfully. “As I recall, I saw the two of you playing inside it the other day. Would you know anything about what happened?”

“We’re asking the questions here, mister,” Meelo shot back. “Right, partner?”

“That’s right,” Ikki nodded. “Where were you last Tuesday night, Daddy?”

Tenzin sighed. “At yet another council meeting. Honestly, I will be so pleased when we finish the transition and hold elections…”

“Let’s stick to the facts, Daddy. Next question: do you think Asami and Korra like-like each other?”

“…what?”

“Why does everyone say that?” Ikki yelled. “It’s a simple question, Daddy! Do you think they like-like each other?”

“I’m afraid you’ll have to define what constitutes ‘like-like’ before I can answer,” Tenzin said with a smile. “I do know they’ve become good friends of late…”

“That’s just ‘like’!” Ikki retorted. “I want to know if they ‘LIKE-LIKE’ each other! You know, like you and Mom like-like each other!”

“Ah.” Tenzin nodded sagely. “If I understand your meaning, Ikki, I think that would be something for Korra and Asami to decide, and it would be none of our business. Oh, Pema!” His expression brightened at the sight of his wife. Rohan as always was snuggled against her chest. “Dear, did you know that we apparently ‘like-like’ each other?”

“I’ve been hearing that expression quite a bit in the last hour.” Pema scowled at her son and daughter. “Have you kids been bothering Korra and Asami?”

“We’re conducting a very important investigation, lady!” Meelo roared. “Did you have anything to do with Korra’s missing car? Answer me!”

“You know,” Pema said slowly, “it’s an odd coincidence. Mako and Bolin would like us to join them down at the south dock. They’ve made a _very_ interesting discovery regarding that car.”

*****

_4:47 p.m. We joined Team Avatar at the southern pier._

“Hey, you found it!” Korra declared as she and Asami reached the pier. Tenzin, Pema and the children followed a few steps behind. “Where…was…it?”

Mako and Bolin stood beside the muddy, waterlogged remains of the automobile. Long mossy strands of weeds clung to the formerly snazzy interior and the drooping ribbon and bow. “I think you can guess,” Mako replied. “I figured if there weren’t any tracks leading to the island, there was really only one other place to check.”

Bolin grinned proudly. “I just kept earthbending the bottom of the bay until we found it!” His face fell slightly. “Of course, until we got an exact fix, it might have kind of…fallen back in…a few times…five or six…give or take…”

Korra stared at the muddy, waterlogged remains for a long moment. “I’m kind of wishing now you hadn’t found it.”

“Eww, a Cabbage Coupe,” Asami said. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. “How very… _Tarrlok_.”

“Well, it looks like this case is closed, Meelo,” Ikki said very quickly. “Time we headed back to headquarters and…” The siblings found their way blocked by their parents. “Mom? Daddy?”

Pema’s right eyebrow arched. “Your father mentioned he saw you two playing around here the other day. You wouldn’t happen to know more than you’re telling about how the car went off the pier…would you?”

“Mom, how could you…” Ikki began.

“IT WAS HER!” Meelo screamed. He pointed a shaking finger at his sister. “SHE WANTED TO PRETEND WE WERE ASAMI AND MAKO CHASING THE EQUALISTS, BUT I WANTED TO BE BOLIN BECAUSE MAKO KISSES GIRLS AND I THINK THAT’S NASTY AND BOLIN NEVER KISSES THEM!”

“Gee thanks,” Bolin muttered.

Tenzin nodded slowly. “And so you were ‘playing’, and at some point one of you…”

Ikki and Meelo pointed at one another, all pretense of unity long gone in the face of punishment.

“…probably hit the stick shift accidentally,” Asami finished. She tiptoed over to the car and peered down at the driver’s side. “Yup. That’s it. The car started rolling and you two jumped off before went off the pier and into the bay. Spirits, that leather’s rotting already…”

“It was her fault!” Meelo yelled.

“It was his fault!” Ikki countered.

“I’d say it was both your faults,” Tenzin calmly replied. “We are all going up to my office to discuss this and determine a proper punishment for damaging Korra’s car.”

“Yeah, before Korra had a chance to do it herself,” Bolin jumped in. He barely avoided the Avatar’s swipe at his head.

“Let’s go,” Tenzin ordered. Ikki and Meelo forlornly shuffled up the path, their mother and father immediately behind them.

“Well, that solves that little mystery,” Mako said smugly.

“Yeah. You still want it?” Korra asked Asami, who was staying as far away from the waterlogged vehicle as she could.

“Personally,” Asami replied, “I’d say you should put it back in the bay, but I’ll call my people and have it taken to my home. I did promise. Maybe I can use it for demolition derby practice or something.”

“Okay then, mystery solved!” Bolin declared. “I guess that leaves just one question unanswered, doesn’t it?”

“Oh?” Korra asked quizzically. “What’s that?”

Bolin leaned forward conspiratorially. “Do you and Asami _like-like_ each other?”

**That evening, trial was held in the office of Master Tenzin. Ikki and Meelo were found guilty of criminal trespass and vandalism and sentenced to extra morning meditation sessions and no dessert for one week.**

**The story you have just read is true. No names were changed to protect the innocent.**


End file.
